The Admirer
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Pre COTBP. Will is receiving mysterious messages from someone who does not leave their signature.
1. The First Message

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Another new story from me. Enjoy.

This takes place two years before the first movie.

* * *

_Bang. Pause. Bang. Pause. Whoosh._

Will wiped some sweat from his brow and looked down at the object in question he was creating. It was a beautiful sword really. One of his best thus far. Of course he knew there was nothing to discern the fact that it was made by his own hand. The boy turned his youthful head to the side to see that his master was in another drunken stupor. It seemed that ever since he lost his wife (who Will had to admit was a wonderful woman) the man could barely get himself up for a day without stopping at the bottle first. Will shook his head and went back to business. William Turner had just turned 18 the week before and still didn't feel any older. He still felt like that small boy who was pulled out of the water only six years previous. A little out of place but altogether happy he supposed. Except for one little thing.

**

* * *

**There was a knock on the smithy door and Will went over to answer it careful to make as much noise as he could so his master might awaken. That was for naught as he had reached the door while the man still sat sound asleep. He was greeted by a smiling honey brown head that was only a few inches shorter than himself. "Good day Miss. Swann," he quietly said. He hoped that she wouldn't notice the slow reddening of his cheeks. Perhaps he could blame it on the heat within. 

"Good day Will. Might I come in for a moment?"

Will was still staring at her but shook it off and moved so she could step inside. The girl, no woman, stood in stark contrast to the bleak place where Will called home. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked going over to his water basin to wash his hands.

"Well, it's my father's birthday next week and I was hoping to purchase something for him," she said wringing her hands almost in a nervous sort of manner.

"Oh, well then is there something you'd like made for him?" Will asked.

"That's the thing. I'm not quite sure what to give him, you see. I was hoping that you might help me choose something," she said with a slight grin.

Will didn't really know what to tell her. "You want me..."

"Yes Will. Would that be alright? I mean the man has everything and this year I'm, well, completely stumped."

Her eyes were so earnest that Will wanted all of her dreams to come true.

"I'm not completely sure if I'm the right person to be asking. Perhaps a close friend of his or a naval officer."

"But I trust your opinion most of all Will. You know that, right?"

Now he really couldn't refuse. "I would be honored Miss. Swann. When would you like to go?"

"Tomorrow. Early if that's alright with you."

"Then tomorrow it is."

Elizabeth squealed in delight and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Will. You have no idea how happy this makes me."

She left the smithy right away and almost bumped into another girl on her way out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Margaret."

"It's alright Miss. Swann," the girl said. As compared to the woman who just left, Margaret was pretty but somehow not in the same way as Elizabeth. She had olive skin and black hair to go with it. "Earth to Will Turner. You still with me?"

Will snapped out of it and looked to the girl who stood smiling before him. Other than Elizabeth, Margaret was Will's only other friend. The three of them actually got along quite well when they were younger. She lived right next door and worked in the dress making shop down the road with her family.

"My father needs some horseshoes for Freddie."

"When does he need them by," Will asked going over to a piece of parchment and grabbing a quill.

"Thursday if it's alright with you." Will quickly scribbled down the order and nodded.

"See you then," he said.

She nodded and walked out the door.

**

* * *

**It was later in the night that Will could've sworn he heard someone just outside of his window. He had been putting his nightclothes on when he looked to his window. A branch was moving in the wind and hitting his window making a loud banging noise. He didn't think much of it until he saw something attached to the branch. It looked like a small piece of paper wrapped up in a piece of string. Will went over and opened the window before grabbing it and shutting it once again. Careful to not rip the paper, he untied it and began to read a strange note. 

_Love is not blind. _

_Love sees all and knows all._

_I love you William Turner and I want to make you mine now and forever._

Will felt a little uneasy as he looked out the window one last time before blowing out the candle on his bedside table. He climbed into his bed and turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

The next time I update, I'm hoping to have the story completed. I want to have this finished before I go away next week and I'm already off to a good start having finished four chapters. Anyway, I thank you for reading and look for an update soon. 


	2. The Pocket Watch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Decided to give you another chapter to ponder over. Enjoy.

* * *

Will met Elizabeth early the next morning just like she requested. Except this time she was accompanied by one of her maids. Will couldn't quite remember her name. Mary perhaps or maybe Lauren.

"Will, you remember Katherine right?"

"How could I forget? Lovely seeing you again Miss."

Katherine was very plain looking. She was a very pale girl and her hair was bright red beneath her bonnet. "Nice to see you as well, Mr. Turner," she positively whispered as her cheeks glowed red.

"Let's start over here," Elizabeth said moving along.

**

* * *

**By the end of two hours, Elizabeth still had no idea what to buy for her father. 

"Perhaps he is in need of a new pocket watch or something similar," Will said looking into another window.

"No, he has about fifty of those."

The girls moved on but Will remained looking through the window. Will really needed a new watch himself but he just didn't have the money at the moment.

"Will."

He turned to see Elizabeth telling him to follow her. He moved away and they went into a bookshop. Will was just looking at the encyclopedia when he heard a squeal.

"This is perfect. He'll love it," Elizabeth said picking up an old dusty volume.

She paid for it and had the owner place it in a special box so she could give it to him. Once the three were outside, she turned to Will with a big smile on her face. "Thank you Will for helping me."

Will smiled at her enthusiasm. "It was nothing. You found it yourself though."

"I must get this home and hidden till tonight. Thank you again." She began to walk away and her maid followed as Elizabeth told the girl what was in the book.

**

* * *

**Will walked slowly back to his shop taking as much time as he could. This was the first time in ages that he and Elizabeth spent any time together. It was a rather enjoyable affair he had to admit. When he finally arrived at the smithy door, someone was waiting outside for him. It was Margaret and she had a basket in her hand. "What're you doing here?" Will asked removing the key from his pocket. 

"Gee I don't know. Maybe I'm here because I told you the other day that I was bringing you some food for the week courtesy of my mother. What kept you?"

"I was out shopping with Elizabeth. She wanted to buy a gift for her father and I promised to go with her."

He put the key into the keyhole and they both went inside.

"You really need to make more of an effort to make this place nicer looking," Margaret said looking around.

"It's a blacksmith shop. What do you expect?"

She handed Will the basket and he rummaged through it before taking out a roll and biting into it.

"Hungry?" she asked with a laugh.

"Starved. Didn't get to eat this morning since I slept a little late."

His mind suddenly jumped to that mysterious letter he found the night before. "Well, I've got a lot of work to do," he said between swallowing his food.

"Don't take big bites like that before talking or else you'll choke."

"Ha-ha, see you later."

Margaret gave him a quick wave before she disappeared. He took the letter out of his pocket once she was gone and reread it.

Will knew both of his friends' handwriting.

It belonged to neither one of them.

**

* * *

**Before he knew it, it was time for bed again. Will looked out his window once again to make sure there were no strange notes and when he was sure there were none he gave a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding. He climbed into his bed and said a few prayers before drifting off into nothingness. 

_Dream_

_Will was walking on a path covered in smoke and light. It seemed like he was alone but somehow he knew he wasn't. "Will," a voice sweetly called. He turned his head and couldn't see anyone. "Hello," he called. "Will," the voice said from another direction. He turned again and he was very confused. _

**

* * *

**CRASH. 

Will jumped up as lightning crackled by his window. Will wiped some sweat from his forehead and heaved a great sigh before lying back again. After five minutes, Will knew sleep wasn't going to come easily for him so he decided to get a drink of water. Making sure to not make too much noise he went down and went to a pitcher that was sitting in the kitchen area around the back. He poured himself a glass and took a big gulp.

Knock.Knock.Knock.

What was that? It was coming from the front door. How would someone know that Will would be awake enough at this hour to answer it? In fact, how did they know how Will slept? He hadn't realized that as he was thinking those thought, his hand was hovering over the doorknob. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and looked outside. The wind was still whistling and the rain was still coming down heavily. Will moved to close the door when something made a strange jingling noise. He looked and there, hanging from a knife, was a gold pocket watch. It was very similar to one of the ones he had been looking at earlier. He detached the object and looked at the knife as he brought it all inside. It really was a very beautiful watch; he had to admit to that. He opened it to look inside and folded within...was a small piece of paper. He unfolded it and ran to a candle to light it so he could read.

_Something handsome for a handsome man._

_I love you._

Will quickly crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fireplace making a mental note to light it first thing in the morning. The rest of the night Will turned the watch over in his hands and stared at it contemplating where it might have come from and what he should do about it.


	3. The Ladies Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Going to post the rest of the story now. Enjoy. Review anytime you feel it necessary. And thanks to my current reviewers; I love you all.

* * *

The door to the smithy opened and a head poked inside. "Hello?" they said. 

The person, who was a girl, closed the door behind her and looked around. "Will?"

Will was still sitting around the back, head on the table, fast asleep with the pocket watch in one hand and his mouth wide open. "Will?"

The man snorted and opened his eyes. He opened the watch and saw that the time read 10:30. He stood up so quickly that the chair fell behind him with a loud crash. It caused, whoever was in there to run quickly around the back to see what was wrong. It was Margaret. "Margaret, what're you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you still doing sleeping?"

"Had a rough night," he said running his hands through his hair which basically only made it messier.

"I came to pick up my father's horseshoes. Do you have them?"

Will's sleepy mind was having a hard time figuring out what was going on but the word 'horseshoes' caused him to nod. "This way," he said before yawning and walking away.

They walked over to his workstation and sitting there were four horseshoes just waiting. He handed them to her and could barely keep his eyes open in the process.

"Is there something wrong Will," Margaret asked worried.

"I'm fine. Just had a bit of a problem sleeping is all."

"Well, alright then. I'll see you later."

She slowly walked away and watched as Will rubbed his eyes. Margaret was worried and there was only one other person who would listen to her talk about it.

**

* * *

**The door to the Swann Mansion opened and Margaret forced a smile on her face. 

"Hello, I was wondering if Miss. Swann was in today," she said to the butler.

He moved aside and allowed her to walk into the hallway to wait. Margaret sighed as she looked around. It was such a beautiful house. Elizabeth was so lucky to have been born into this lifestyle.

"Margaret, it's so good to see you. Please, let's go into the parlor."

While Margaret was getting comfortable on a couch, Elizabeth was speaking to one of her maids, Katherine she believed, and told the girl to bring in a pot of tea and some biscuits for them to "nibble on". Elizabeth came over and sat in the chair across from her.

"This is such a surprise. How are you?"

"I'm fine. A bit busy as of recently but we're doing fine. And yourself? How are you?"

"So bored I might just jump on a ship and run away from this place. Maybe you'd like to come with me?"

"I'm flattered but I don't think I'd be fine on my own at the moment."

There was nothing but silence for a moment as the maid suddenly returned with the tray for them. Elizabeth handed one cup to Margaret and put the sugar for her. Margaret smiled in thanks and stirred it before taking a sip.

"So, what is it you wanted to stop over for? I know it has nothing to do with the community because then you'd want to speak to my father."

"Actually, it's about Will."

The cup had been halfway to Elizabeth's mouth but stopped. "About Will?"

"Yes, I'm worried about him."

A crash from another room made them practically jump but they shook it off.

"About Will? What's wrong with him," Elizabeth asked clearly worried. Elizabeth deeply cared about Will and if there was something wrong then she wanted to help him.

Margaret told her about what had happened that morning. "And when I was leaving he could barely keep his eyes open. If he's that sleepy then it'll affect his work and we all know that he's so stubborn that he'd probably end up losing a finger, or his head or something."

"You're right Margaret. We have to keep a closer eye on him. We'll get to the bottom of this together, alright?"

"Alright. So...do you really wish you could jump onto a ship to escape because it isn't entirely proper you know?"

**

* * *

**Will tried to do as much work as he could to keep his mind off of everything but he was so exhausted. Mentally and physically. Who was trying to give him these things? The last thing that he mysteriously received was that medallion that his father had sent to him. But it was gone now; probably lost at sea on the day he was rescued. He hadn't really noticed but he'd been staring into space for a long time now and when the hand touched his shoulder, he almost jumped out of his skin. 


	4. Sunday Tea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

He turned and came face to face with Elizabeth Swann.

"Elizabeth, what're you doing here?" he asked as pleasantly as he could.

"Will..." she said trailing off.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

She sighed. "No, I just wanted to, to make sure that everything is fine."

"Of course everything is fine. What would cause you to think differently?" Did she know? Was she the person who was behind it all?

"Well, I've heard from Margaret that you've been acting a bit differently recently and she just wanted me to check up on you," she said honestly.

"I'm fine, Miss. Swann. You may tell Margaret that there is nothing wrong and that she should keep this sort of nonsense to herself."

"Nonsense. You think that, oh, Will Turner. Oh." She couldn't even get the words out.

"Good day Miss. Swann but I am very busy and wish to not be disturbed."

Elizabeth huffed and stamped her foot. She stared at his back for a good long minute before beginning to walk away. She wanted to tell him one last thing but she couldn't get the words out. So she slammed the door shut and fumed all the way to Margaret's house to tell her what had happened.

**

* * *

**For a week Will didn't get any other strange messages and his sleeping pattern returned to normal. Will really felt badly about what had happened with Elizabeth. Since that day he hadn't heard from either her or Margaret so he felt it was his obligation to apologize. Being the gentleman that he was, he invited them over for afternoon tea on Sunday. He was just putting the kettle on when there was a knock on the door. Making sure that everything was presentable, he answered the front door. "Good afternoon ladies," he said bowing to them. 

Elizabeth and Margaret giggled and curtseyed in return. He moved aside and they stepped in. They both linked arms with him and they all went around to his kitchen.

"Sorry we can't have this in a nicer space Miss. Swann."

"Will, we've had this talk numerous times in the past. Please call me Elizabeth."

"I call her Elizabeth," Margaret said.

Will wanted nothing more than to call Elizabeth his own but he knew he could never have her. She was just too far ahead of him. She was the Governor's daughter and he was nothing but the lowly, orphaned blacksmith.

When the water began to steam, Will carefully removed it before pouring each of them a cup. He ended up sitting across from Elizabeth and she smiled at him as she took a tentative sip so as to not burn her lips.

"So, how are things in the shop Margaret? Busy?"

Margaret heaved a sigh and shook her head. "Like you can't believe. It seems like every woman in the village is in need of a dress. We've all been working till the late hours of the night."

"Oh, what a shame," Will said.

"It is. We've never been this busy in the past. Then there's that one order we received."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, we got an order on paper the other day for a very elaborate red dress. Something that's very expensive and we don't even know who exactly is receiving it."

"What?"

"Well, one morning last week there was a letter left at the entrance of our door. We weren't sure whether or not it was a prank but then the next day there was a money bag and the same note again. It's all very strange," the girl said drinking some of her tea.

"Very strange indeed," Will said.

He and Elizabeth shared a glance. "What about you Will? How are things in the shop?"

"Oh, very common really. Nothing interesting at all," he said taking his final sip.

He put the cup in front of him before offering them more. They politely refused so he took them cups over to the sink.

"Oh Will, wherever did you get that watch," Elizabeth said.

Will looked down and had forgotten that he had been wearing it.

"I thought you didn't have enough money for one," Margaret said leaning over to touch it.

He pushed her hand away and went back to the sink. "It turned out that I did have enough money. Found some under my mattress."

"Oh, well that's not a very good place to store money Will. That's the first place robbers look," Elizabeth said.

"I'll keep that in mind thank you."

When his back was turned, Margaret and Elizabeth stole a glance at each other.

"Maybe we should be on our way," Margaret said.

"Are you sure? You haven't been here for very long."

"Yeah. We'll see you another time Will," Elizabeth said. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and Margaret followed suit.

Will went to the door with then and opened it. There, on his door, was another note. He hoped that the girls hadn't seen.

"What's that?"

Too late. Will ripped the paper down but it was quickly snatched from his hand. Elizabeth now had it and Margaret was reading it over her should.

_I want to make you mine._

_I love you Will Turner. _

"Will, what is this?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's nothing," he said taking it from her hand.

It was snatched again and Margaret now held it. "This most certainly does not look like nothing. Explain," she said crossing her arms.

"Hey, look over there," Will said pointing and hoping to distract her.

It didn't work.

"Explain."

Will sighed and told them everything.

"Will," Elizabeth said putting a hand on his shoulder, "thank you for telling us."

"We'll keep a sharp eye on whoever might be sending those," Margaret said.

"Maybe you should tell someone, like an officer," Elizabeth suggested.

"Thank you but I think I can handle this on my own."

"Are you sure Will?" Margaret said.

"Yes. Don't worry about me."

"Alright," both girls said.

They took one last look at Will, Elizabeth smiling slightly, before walking out. Will shut the door behind him and sighed. He leaned against it and sat on the floor clutching the bridge of his nose. At least they'd found out. Now he wasn't alone anymore.


	5. Attacked

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

True to their word, Elizabeth and Margaret both spared time almost every day to visit Will. And since then he hadn't received any letters. The two of them were very welcome company to the boy and he would work while they talked to him. There were even a few times when they'd come together and that was always fun too.

* * *

"It's about 3:30."

"I'd better get a move on. Got to get back to work."

"So soon? Good luck today," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks. We're finishing up that red dress today. Can't wait till that bloody thing is outta the shop."

She waved momentarily to Will who was still busy so he quickly waved and got back to work. That left Will and Elizabeth in the shop. Alone.

**

* * *

**This was the first time in what felt like ages that they'd been in the same room together since at least a few weeks ago when she visited about her father's gift. 

"Will?" The man's head was turned away from her so she rolled her eyes and tried again. "Will?"

He jumped and turned to find her still sitting there. "I thought you were going with Margaret?"

"No," she simply said.

Will just shrugged. "Well, I've got a lot of work to do myself so..."

"I don't mind staying. Do you mind if I take a bit of a look around?"

"Feel free to but stay out here in the work area alright. I don't want to have you getting hurt or anything while not in my line of vision."

"I am perfectly capable of walking without getting injured."

She didn't notice for some reason that she had grabbed the sharp end of a sword and it sliced the top of her right hand open just enough to cause blood to spill.

"See what happened," Will said walking over.

He quickly examined it before taking her over to the kitchen and having her sit down. He rummaged around a moment before finding a bowl and piece of cloth. He poured some fresh water into the bowl and brought it over to the table and sat down next to her.

"This might just sting a little," he said before placing the piece of cloth into the bowl.

Carefully he began to tie the cloth to her hand. She flinched as he made sure that it was tight and before she knew it, he was finished.

"Thank you," she said.

"It was my pleasure. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got some work to do," he said with a smile as he stood up.

Elizabeth smiled at her hand. Will Turner had just touched her hand. He had made sure that she had proper care and she was grateful he had been there. What could have possibly been on her mind at the time to cause her to not notice that sword?

**

* * *

**Will smiled as he walked back to work. He had just taken care of Elizabeth. He remembered, back when they were young and had just met, that her father had asked that she take care of him. It seemed that he had returned the favor. 

For the next hour or so he continued to be hard at work as Elizabeth remained where she had been. There was then a knocking on the smithy door.

"Come in," he shouted so as to be heard.

There was no turning of the knob but the knocking persisted. Will was confused and nervous.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked coming out of the back room.

"I don't know but stay back just in case." Will grabbed the closest weapon to him (which was a hammer) and went to the door. He quickly opened it and looked outside. No one was there.

"Will," he heard Elizabeth gasp.

He turned and there was another message on his door beneath another knife. He removed it and brought it inside to read. Elizabeth seemed to run over because she wanted to see it as well.

_One Down, One to Go._

_I love you Will and I want you to be mine._

"What is it written in," Elizabeth asked.

Will put his finger onto it. It was still warm. "Blood."

Silently they both wondered how someone could do this in broad daylight and without anyone seeing them. They looked at each other and tried to contemplate the message.

"One down, one to go. What could that possibly mean?" Will asked.

Elizabeth shrugged before looking at her wrapped hand. She was still here. "Margaret," she said with wide eyes.

Will's thoughts suddenly followed her own.

Together the two of them ran to her family's shop.

"Will, Miss. Swann. What a pleasant surprise," Margaret's father said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gilmore. Is Margaret in at the moment?" Will asked.

"Can't say that she is. She went to make a delivery with Freddie."

"Thank you," the two of them said at once before running out again.

Will looked down. "There," he said pointing.

Elizabeth looked and there were hoof marks.

"I made the shoes. Come on," he said grabbing her hand.

**

* * *

**They followed the tracks as far as they could before it turned into grass. At this point it was nearly dusk. 

"You don't need to come any further Miss. Swann," Will said.

"If you think I came all this way so that you could get killed then think again," Elizabeth said walking in front of him.

Together they trekked into the unknown.

"Margaret," they called out.

There was nothing but silence for a few moments before a horse's whinny got their attention. They ran as fast as they could before they came upon a sort of clearing. There was Freddie moving around and lying on the ground unconscious was Margaret. Will went to soothe the animal while Elizabeth checked on the girl.

"Is she alright?" Will asked.

"I don't know. We need to bring her into town."

Will nodded. "Okay, you take the horses reigns and I'll carry Margaret."

Together they walked back to town and back to her parent's home.

* * *

Bet you didn't see this coming.

Gotta love the W/E-ness


	6. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Margaret ended up with a bad concussion and a very badly broken leg. Will and Elizabeth both visited when she was feeling slightly better. 

"I'm going to be fine. Don't worry."

"We know we shouldn't worry but..."

Will looked to Elizabeth and didn't want her to tell what had happened before; with the letter.

Elizabeth noticed that Will's horrible sleeping habits had returned. He was blaming himself for all of this and Elizabeth did not like it. Elizabeth put the flowers she had brought by Margaret's bed. "I'd better go. My father wants me home early tonight after what happened."

"Oh no, darn. Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Well, see you both soon."

**

* * *

**Elizabeth sat in her bedroom on her bed. Her mind went through what Margaret said that day. 

_"So what happened? You're such a good rider," Elizabeth asked. _

_"Oh I don't even know. I was delivering that dress. You know the one I've been complaining about. Anyway I was going by the directions they gave me and I don't know why but the led me into the forest. Being one to not ask questions I just did what I was told. Anyway, I ended up in that clearing so I stopped to check the directions again. Suddenly I could've sworn I heard a twig snap. Someone literally fired a pistol into the air and before I knew it Freddie was going nuts. I fell and I woke up here. Did you happen to get the dress back?" _

_Will and Elizabeth shook their heads. _

_"It wasn't there," Will had said._

"Miss Elizabeth. Your bath is ready."

Elizabeth turned to Katherine's voice and gave a small smile. "Thank you dear. I think I can take it from here."

"Now you know the rules Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sighed and began to undress for her bath.

**

* * *

**Will knew that sleep was not going to come again that night. It was very late and he wasn't tired in the least. So he did the only thing he could think of, he practiced his sword fighting techniques. "Parry. Parry. Thrust. En garde." 

Both of his friends' lives were in danger now. He couldn't stop at anything until everything was back to normal.

**

* * *

**Early the next morning, Will decided to visit Margaret before he was too busy with his working duties. What he found was that there were some officers outside of the shop. He ran over to find out what had happened. 

"And she told you nothing yesterday?"

"No, why would she do that?"

"What's happening?" Will asked.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him next. "Mr. Turner, what're you doing here?" the officer asked.

"I was just visiting my friend now what happened?"

"Where were you last night Mr. Turner?"

"I was in the smithy doing some necessary planning for my orders for this week."

"And did anyone see you?"

"Mr. Brown was indeed nearby." Or at least drunk in his seat nearby.

"Last night Miss. Elizabeth Swann went missing."

"Missing?!"

"Yes and we do not know where she is."

This made alarms flash in Will's head. His brain went immediately back to that note. He ran as fast as he could out of there and back to the shop.

The place was in complete shambles. He shut the door behind him and turned to look at it. Written once again in blood was another message. Written all over it was Mine.

Mine Mine Mine.

Will slowly backed away before he heard a voice.

"That's chicken's blood you know."

Will turned his head sharply.

"I've been waiting for you."

* * *

Dun dun dun 


	7. It's Always the Quiet One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Katherine?"

"Hello my Will," she said running her hands along the side of his face.

Will pushed it away and held both her hands to her sides. "What did you do to Elizabeth?"

"That's all you care about dear Will. Look, I dressed up all nice for you."

He looked and she was indeed wearing a certain red dress that he was sure was made by Margaret's hand. "Where is she?"

Her face changed from one of happiness instantaneously into that of a demon. "You don't want me," she said in a deadly low voice.

Will knew he had said something wrong. "No, I do..."

"No, you don't," she said and her voice rose with every word. She pushed him away and grabbed a sword off of the wall.

"Katherine, what're you doing?" Will asked nervous.

"If I can't have you, no one can." She slashed it like a mad woman, her hair wild on her head.

Will backed away from her.

"I love you. I love you and you don't love me," she chanted.

"Will?" a quiet voice said around the back.

"Elizabeth," he said.

He moved to go to her rescue but the tip of Katherine's sword stopped him. "Uh uh, Mr. Turner. You're not going to be saving anyone today."

Using the tip to his shirt, she forced him back to the wall.

**

* * *

**Will was trapped. What could save him now? Suddenly, an idea came into his head. "Katherine you know I care about Elizabeth and Margaret right?" 

"Of course."

"But you, my dear. There's something oh so special about you."

"Really," she said excited.

"Of course. Might I recite my dreams to you?"

She squealed in delight (or actually shrieked) and moved away from him.

"What can I say about the most beautiful girl in the entire world? Her hair is the color of flame which keeps a family warm at night. A family I hope to have with you some day," he said picking up her hand and kissing the back of it. He made sure to hold on and led her around the shop. "This can all be yours someday," he said looking to her with a smile. "We don't need those two girls. We'll have each other."

"We can."

She didn't notice him picking up the spare rum bottle. He smashed it to her head and she fell to the ground.

"Sorry," he muttered.

**

* * *

**He ran over to Elizabeth and untied her. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" he asked. 

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you though. Katherine; I had no idea."

"I'm afraid none of us did. She was right in front of us."

"The poor girl though."

Will got the last piece of rope off and Elizabeth stood rubbing her wrists.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Will said.

Elizabeth smiled and then frowned. "Do you smell something?" she asked alarmed.

Will sniffed the air. "Smoke," he said before running into the main area.

Katherine it seemed had not been hit hard enough in the head.

"Katherine stop," Elizabeth said before she could stop herself.

The girl began to cackle much like a witch in those tales of old. "We can be together in death dear William," she sang as she began to light things.

Will looked to Elizabeth before going to tackle Katherine to the ground. It wasn't Will though, it was Elizabeth.

"You have no authority over me Miss Swann," Katherine sneered.

"Will, go get water," Elizabeth shouted.

"But what about..."

"Just go. I'll be fine."

Elizabeth looked down at the struggling girl and punched her causing her to be knocked out. She made sure to keep her head away from the smoke so that she could stay conscious and not pass out as well.

**

* * *

**"Fire. Fire," Will shouted outside on his way to the well. 

Those around him just stared as he filled a bucket and ran inside. Everyone pitched in and before they all knew it the fire was out.

Elizabeth dragged Katherine out as she was slowly coming to. She was immediately put in irons and taken away. "I love you William Turner. We'll be together forever and ever and ever and ever..."

Will sighed and felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned and it was Elizabeth.


	8. Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Last chapter.

* * *

It took a few weeks for everything to get back in order. The fire had damaged much of the shop and a lot of the wood had to be replaced. Whatever had been made had to of course be remade due to fire damage and the pocket watch had been destroyed as well. **

* * *

**Katherine was placed in the jail at the fort and seemed to have broken. All she would do would be to sit in the corner and "talk" to Will who never left her side apparently. About a week after she arrived, Katherine hung herself in her cell.**

* * *

**Will really had his work cut out for him. He had to go back through all the week's orders and redo them. And since no one knew that or cared that Brown was a bit too fond of the bottle, he had to do them all by himself. He was mighty upset when he found out that half his shop was burned but he was grateful that Will was alright. Though he seemed to be slightly tipsy when he said it, he did give Will a hug.**

* * *

**Things were slowly going back to normal. Though the scars on the outside began to heal, it was the inner ones that would remain in place for the time being. Having been involved in an event such as this had a life altering effect on the three friends. 

Margaret's family did not take it too well with the news that their only daughter had been attacked by that mad woman. After that, they were not sure who they could trust in the community anymore. They made plans to take the first ship available back to England. Margaret was heartbroken that she had to leave Will and Elizabeth behind but she promised to write everyday in the hopes that nothing would change.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth's father now made sure to keep a closer eye on those who worked under his roof. He personally apologized to both the Gilmore's and Will and offered them anything so as to return to normalcy hence finding the proper ship to take them away.**

* * *

**For the first few weeks afterwards, Will would wake up at night to the most horrible nightmares. He was sure that Katherine's face would haunt him till the day he died. 

After one such dream, he decided to get dressed and take a walk. It was a bit chilly but with the night air and living by the ocean it wasn't really surprising. Will put his hands in his pockets as he walked but couldn't get over the feeling of having someone's eyes on him.

He quickly spun around, only to have Elizabeth stumble and fall. "Elizabeth, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I got nervous all of a sudden thinking someone was watching me and..."

She got up, wiped the dirt off her nightgown and smiled. "It's quite alright Will. I take it you couldn't sleep either."

The two of them began to walk together.

"No, I just can't seem to get that day out of my head," he said quietly.

Elizabeth looked to Will and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Without saying another word, she wrapped her arms around him and gave Will a hug before kissing his forehead. "Everything will be fine Will. It'll just take a little time," she said before walking off.

Will sighed before placing his hand back into his pockets. He felt something in there that hadn't been there before. He pulled out...a brand new pocket watch. It had been engraved it seemed so he held it up to the moonlight to read "For Will Turner - My Hero."

A smile graced his lips and looking once more in the direction that Elizabeth went in; he began to trek back home where his bed awaited him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story (even though it kind of got a little crazy near the end) 


End file.
